Battle Of The Bands
by TCML
Summary: STORY IS UNDER HIATUS UNTIL REVISIONS IS DONE. MY APOLOGIES. OCS NEEDED!   Chapter one-Revised ;
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Battle Of The Bands**_

**Author: **_**TCML**_

**Summary: **_**Gwen is in love with Duncan but Duncan's packing some attachments to some weirdo exes of his... Oh how many ways can be difined as weird.**_

**Genre(s): **_**Romance, Drama, Adventure**_

**Song(s) Featured In This Piece: Misery Business by Paramore**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES OR ANY MUSIC FEATURED WITHIN THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN ANY BRANDS THAT I USED TO BE WITHIN IN THIS STORY**

**A/N: This is 2.0 revision of Battle of the Band**

_**WARNINGS: THIS STORY IS AU!, IT CONTAINS CURSING, FIGHTING, OC'S, OOC CHARACTERS SUCH AS COURTNEY**_

**OC FEATURED IN STORY: Leighton Parker :) **

**Shoutout to: TwistedRose97**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Why was I here? I wondered walking about the mist. Suddenly a large vine snuck out from the foggy floor and attempted to pull me down. I growled and pulled out a convenient knife that I kept in a careful holder on my thigh, using it I stabbed the vine; hard. _

_The scene was semi-depressing. The sky matched the ground with a light grey coloring, only several towering trees surrounded me, and one large willowy but lively willow tree stood about a mile away. It's roots were large and bulky and very obvious. Any ground touching it was a lovely and vibrant green. A chill ran through me and I looked to my right. There on one of the trees was a mirror._

_'What the hell?' I asked stepping closer and reaching my fingers out to touch the face that stared back at me._

_It was me but didn't look exactly like the me I normally was. For one thing, I was six-freaking-years old! My teal hair was still pure with no black streaks through it and I wore a black hoodie. My large coal-colored eyes stared back at me and held a hateful glare. I was slightly startled. Where was the normal me. The girl within the mirror waved her hand at the image of her changed._

_'Duncan Evans is that you?' I asked out surprised and my eyes wide. Those mesmerizing cyan eyes stared at me with worry; a new emotion for me to witness on him. His black hair, which was normally in a (cute!) mohawk was now down, was matted down almost blocking his eyes. In a suden startling scare I put up both my hands and pounded on the mirror. He shook his head and frowned._

_'Gwen...' His image was slowly fading and panic struck me. Letting out a loud, 'NO!' I pulled out my knife again and stabbed it deep in the mirror. It shattered and black seeped out as did Duncan. He collapsed on me and I took dropped the knife to keep him up._

_He wore a tan trench-coat, black jeans, and gray brown sneakers. I was shocked and held him up before his arms fell on my shoulders and held me tight. I revealed in the feeling... I looked to the sky over his shoulders to see a large cloud fall over us and then..._

"GWEN!" Water poured down on my face and shocked I sat up straight. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my teal bangs in my eyes. Scowling and glaring at the people around the room I growled at them.

You see I, Gwendolyn Margaret Winters, lived with Isabella Tonts, Courtney Michaels, Bridgette Drew, and the other two occupants were Owen Tonts and Geoff Joey.

Isabella or 'Izzy' as we all fondly called her was an eccentric orange haired girl with shimmering green eyes full of mischief. In high-school she wore a green tank-top that showed her flat tummy, green skirt that was overlayered with a white sarong and green flats. She had a flared out waist and straight hair that bushed out when it ended just an inch below her shoulders and bangs that were pushed behind her ears. Now she wore a green tank-top, that covered her still small stomach, denimn shorts, and the same flats. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Her husband, Owen, was a dirty blond boy who wore a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it and green shorts. He was a little on the chubby side but oh well. He was a lovable oaf who cooked as much as he ate; a lot. No offense to Izzy. Izzy had convinced Owen to take her to Georgia when they were 16 and get married. We were now 22 and they'd been married since.

Courtney was a Spanish spitfired genius who lead us the MissFitz. She changed up her style since high school where she wore a white collared shirt, grey sweater-vest shirt, green (ugly) shorts that ended at her knees, and pumps to a grey off-the-shoulder cinched at the waist with a black glittery belt, white capris that ended at her knees (better) and black pumps that she ran really nicely in. Her mocha-colored hair was pulled into a low-ponytail and although it wasn't a lot of hair it was a decent amount of it.

Bridgette Drew used to have long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and a widows peak with passive olive eyes who wore a blue sweatshirt that stopped to show her stomach and a peak of her waist and blue capris that could be used a swim-shorts as well as sandals to someone different. Her hair was now cut to end at her shoulder and wore a blue tanktop with her name lettered across the chest and blue denimn shorts along with the same sandals.

Geoff Joey, her boyfriend, had the same haircut as when we were in high school. He wore a cowboy hat and the only difference between the pink, open button-up shirt that showed his well-muscular skin was now covered by a white tanktop, and her wore the same shorts and slippers as before. He loved to throw parties and rocked at throwing them.

"Gwen you slept throughout our whole first hour practice." Courtney said with a deadpanned expression and a roll of her eyes she threw me my normal outfit and walked out the room her head swishing.

"Sorry." Bridgette murmured and handed me a towel. "I'll start a wash so we can clean you clothes okay honey?" I half-smiled and shook my head before getting up and and yawning.

"Well what the hell are you all still standing around for?" I snapped. They all filed out and I sighed upon the hear of Izzy closing my door.

When I was in highschool I was a bit of a twat. I snapped at everyone and made ZERO friends. I had one spunky frined named LewShauna Lewis who was now married to King Dorky Harld Youngmin. She gave me advice and lessons to help control my anger. My parents were divorced because my dad couldn't just stuff it, I was scared my brother might get in the wrong crowd, and my response was to just be angry... What a dumbass excuse I know.

Courtney was like the perfect uptight Princess of Highschool. She had a pretty smile and a bossy-as-hell attitude. She annoyed the hell out of me. Then she had her heart broken by the asshole jock-leader, Jonathon Kingsley. Well let's just say after we became friends he wasn't such a man after all. Yeah, we got our revenge _reallllll _good. The memory made me grin. After getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so different.

When I was in highschool I had black streaks that cut through my naturally teal hair. I wore a teal/green elbow-length shirt under a black corset-like top that showed my stomach, black and teal skirt over a pair of black leggings and black combat boots. I looked like goth punk. Now the highlights had faded and I had teal hair that ended at the nape of my neck and bangs that just brushed over my right eye. I normally wore black shirts, grey jeans, and the same black boots I'd loved for so long.

After drying my hair I walked downstairs to already see my band ready and I grinned when my eyes landed on my Queen.

Yeah I played bass/guitar in the band we called the MissFitz. Owen and Izzy owned our little band worked as manager and I guess... uh managed our band. Eh, I don't know. Bridge played drums, I played bass, Courtney played guitar and sang sometimes. Others I played guitar and Courtney sang.

Courtney had almost the best voice ever. She even sang my rocky songs like Misery Business. I loved playing my music so I rushed and grabbed my guitar. Attaching it to the bass-amp I wait a moment before beginning to strum. In a minute Court picked up the beat and I breathed in a breath before beginning to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught by the mouth!  
I waited eight long months she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile _

When I played the bass I thought only about my Queen... Since you know it ruled my world... Get it?

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now and whoa_

_It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you know_

_But god does it feel so good_

_To steal it all away from you know _

_And if you could then you know you would cuz_

_God does it feel so, feels so good_

This was one of the rare songs I wrote and I was pretty proud of myself.

_Second chances they don't ever matter people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're supposed to both have exchange_

_I'm sorry honey but I'm passing it up now look this way! _

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want _

_And what they like it's easy if you do it right!_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

I was in a pretty depressive feeling at this time.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now and whoa_

_It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you know_

_But god does it feel so good_

_To steal it all away from you know _

_And if you could then you know you would cuz_

_God does it feel so, feels so good_

I closed my eyes and fell into the music.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you!_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving_-

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now and whoa_

_It was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you know_

_But god does it feel so good_

_To steal it all away from you know _

_And if you could then you know you would cuz_

_God does it feel so, feels so good_

The aftershock moment of the whole weight of the song hit me and I let it echo around the room before stopping and sighing contentedly to myself. I love this song. While Bridgette and Izzy were complimented with make-outs and hugs as well as bacon wrapped potatoes Court pulled me aside.

"What's up Prissy? Hurry this up please before Owen eats 'em all." I stated annoyed and crossing my arms over my ribs.

"Look Gwen play bitchy all you want but I know this. I was the first person to come in and you said _Duncan Evans. _The bad-boy of our old high. Well I know for a fact that he'll be in town and for everything you've done for me I think I owe you this much to tell you that we'll be in the Battle of the Bands this year and-," My eyes widened and my cheeks heat up. Oh man, this was not good.

"I get it Court, look just give me the tickets and go get a 'pig-in-a-blanket' already alright? Chill Spainya I got this." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. She pulled out the tickets from her backpocket and I took them gratefully before rushing upstairs.

Once I was upstairs I pulled out my blue Razor and texted a message to Duncan's bestfriend and fortunately one of the people that my brother knew.

**TO: LEIGH**

**FROM: GWEN**

**MSG: **

**Hey Leigh I need a favor come by soon plz?**

It only took a minute for the message to come back.

**TO: GWENY  
FROM: LEIGH**

**MSG: On my way and no hi? Where's your new adress?**

I smiled at the blonde's response text. Leighton was a pretty awesome gal. Oh Buddha, Geoff's rubbing off on me. She had blonde hair and cerlaun-colored eyes along with cool teal highlights. She wore a black tight shirt with a turqoise peace sign on it, black and turquoise plaid skirt, and knee high converse. She had style and she appealed to my dark side.

**TO: LEIGH  
FROM: GWEN  
MSG: 22133 Oakymaple Ct. Hey**

In a couple minutes Leighton was here and I stepped outside as soon as I saw her walking up the street.

"Hey Leighton, I need a big favor mind helpin' a fellow Tealy out?" I teased holding the tickets behind my back.

"Alright what's up?" Pulling out the tickets I sighed and replayed what I wanted.

"You want me to give Duncan this ticket?" She asked with a raised brow. Shit. I felt so pussy... I just... I couldn't... Dang.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, later Gwen." She walked away and it felt so easy and done. He could reject me or he could... I didn't know but I almost hated this feeling in my stomach.

_**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**_

**A/N: There yah go first chappie done :D SHOUTOUT TO TWISTEDROSE97.**

**Warning: this was written on Wordpad and mine's is crappy so tell me if there's a spelling error or something kay?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey there sorry to dissapoint but this chapter is currently under revision so stop, drop it, and put it in your pocket. Naw, but this story's revision is almost done so won't have to wait long, kay? **

**~TCML~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey there sorry to dissapoint but this chapter is currently under revision so stop, drop it, and put it in your pocket. Naw, but this story's revision is almost done so won't have to wait long, kay? **

**~TCML~**


	4. Chapter 4

**SIDE NOTE; I NEED OCS!**

**A/N: **

**If you've read the past on my story Battle of the Bands then you know that it contains some OCS and right now I need some urgently! So if you're a fan of Gwen/Duncan or Scott Pilgram then prepare yourselves.**

**If you haven't read my story Battle of the Bands DO NOT YET. It's under revision. Basically it's summed up into this:**

**Teal-Haired Girl meets Mowhawk Punk Boy; falls in love. Mowhawk Boy has three murderous exes. Teal-Haired Girl is in band and fighting a competition that may or may not kill her. The only OC featured in the first story belongs to-TwistedRose97 and that is Leighton Parker :) Props and Shoutout to you! :D **

**I need EXEs, or side characters...**

**Single Characters: **

**Trent, Courtney, Katie, Justin, Alejandro, Heather **

**-If you've read my prior stories you must know I love Trent/Courtney but I sacrifice for this story... unless no one takes them ;)-**

**ONLY 20 Characters will make it in and even then you may not show up as often plus... I reserve the right to refuse any OC if I do not like them... Sorry _**

_**OC FILL OUT SHEET:**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Relationship to character(pick one):

Backstory:

History with character:  
Ex? or Extra?:

Appearance-

Eye Color:  
Hair Color:

Shirt:

Dress/Skirts (not necessary):  
Pants(not necessary if you filled in dress/skirts):

Shoes:

Any Love Interest? (Not to be filled out if you want your character to be an ex):

**There yah go now review if you want to be in it or just leave and not get your 15 minutes of fame... Just kidding... MAYBE (-)_(-) L|A|W|L**

**~TCML~**


End file.
